Mario, Sonic,
'Mario, Sonic, & Kaitlin at the Olympic Games 2 '''is a crossover game with the ''Mario & Sonic ''series and [[The Kaitlin Chronicles|''The Kaitlin Chronicles]], and is the successor to ''Mario & Sonic + Kaitlin at the Olympic Games''. It is exclusively for the Nintendo Switch, and is said to be Lab-O compatible in the future. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Yoshi * Toad * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Bowser Jr. * Rosalina * Diddy Kong * Nabbit * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * Toadette * Metal Mario Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Silver * Blaze * Metal Sonic * Vector * Jet * Rouge * Omega * Sticks * Wave * Cream * Eggman Nega * Zazz * Zavok * Espio * Charmy * Big Kaitlin Series * Kaitlin * Savannah * Maddie W. * Maddie M. * Olivia * Emma B. * Tori T. * Macy * Casha * Laura * Emma H. * Dan * Austin * Aaron * Anna J. * Shannon * Jasmine * Hannah C. * Katie * Mikayla * Alison * Hailey B. Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Shy Guy * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao * Jade * Hailey S. * Jarrett VIPs * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Cappy * Pianta * Cream * Chaos * Ermel * Chip * Jordan D. * MaKenna * Melvin * Ellie Other * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Tux * Porker * Flicky * Chirp Events Note that each event has a Dream variant * 100m Dash * 110m Hurdles * 4x100m Relay * Long Jump * Javelin Throw * Rhythmic Clubs * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Equestrian * Table Tennis * BMX * Boxing * Football * Rugby Sevens * Beach Volleyball * Archery * Fencing * Handball * Field Hockey Locations Mario Series * Ricco Harbor from Super Mario Sunshine ''(Dream 100m Freestyle Swimming) * Comet Observatory from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Javelin Throw) * Luigi Circuit from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream Football) * Melty Monster Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Dream Archery) * Ant Trooper Hill from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Dream 4x100m Relay) * Tostarena from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Fencing) Sonic Series * Red Mountain from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dream Field Hockey) * Metal Harbor from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Dream Beach Volleyball) * Casino Park from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Table Tennis) * Terminal Velocity from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream Boxing) * Sky Road from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Long Jump) * Chemical Plant from ''Sonic Forces ''(Dream 100m Sprint) Kaitlin Series * Olivia's Mind from "Journey to the Center of Olivia's Mind" (Dream Rugby Sevens) * The Forest from "Welcome to the Forest" (Dream Equestrian) * Cat Clan Temple from "The End Is Near, Part 1" (Dream BMX) * Tumbleweed Town from "Savannah's Ballad" (Dream 110m Hurdles) * Pumpkin Patch from "Pumpkin Perfect" (Dream Handball) * Dream World from "Dream On" (Dream Rhythmic Clubs) Music Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 * Yoshi Valley from Mario Kart 64 * Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Staff Credits from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Double Cherry Pass from Super Mario 3D World * Cloudtop Cruise from Mario Kart 8 * Title Theme from Super Mario Maker * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey * Steam Gardens from Super Mario Odyssey * Bound Bowl Grand Prix from Super Mario Odyssey Sonic Series # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2